Les innocents ne partent jamais
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Ryan & Julia. Deathfic. On dit que les innocents ne partent jamais. Mais moi, je ne suis pas innocente Ryan.


**I give my life to hear your voice.**

Le vent souffle fort cette nuit. Je n'aime pas le vent. Mes cheveux fouettent légèrement mon visage et empêchent ma vue d'être claire. J'enlève donc l'eslastique de mon poignet et attache mes cheveux avec. Au passage , je regarde l'heure à ma montre. 23h50. La dernière nuit que je vais passer dans ce monde sera donc venteuse. Tant pis , je n'ai pas le choix. Selon les ordres, à minuit pile, je devrais tuer mon dernier rattachement à cette population , à ces gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe sur leur toits, dans la rue, lorsque le soleil part se cacher pour ne pas être témoin du sang qui coule. Ryan n'aurait jamais du croiser mon chemin. Il n'aurait jamais du être aussi généreux , il n'aurait jamais du avoir ce sourire et tout ce qui fait de lui le seul que je n'ai jamais reussi à oublier. Perchée sur le toit d'un hangar , cachée derrière quelques poutres entassées les une sur les autres, je peux parfaitement observer sa voiture vide garée juste en face du bar où il fête ses 19 ans. Ils auraient voulu que je le tue le jour de son anniversaire mais personne ne sait qu'aujourd'hui , ce n'est pas lui qui perdra sa vie. Personne ne sait que je suis juste là pour lui remettre une lettre, mes derniers mots, juste à lui. Soudain , la porte du bar s'ouvre et ces cheveux blond ne laisse aucun doute. Je saute rapidement en bas du hangar comme un chat aurait sauté d'une armoire. Mon arrivée au sol lui fait tourner la tête. Ryan , toujours fidèle à lui même. Le jeune adolescent débraillés et petillant n'aura juste pris qu'une année et quelques centimètres de cheveux en plus. Les yeux écarquillés, Il me reconnait et ses clés tombent au sol. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis déclarée morte. Sans attendre, je prend delicatement sa main et depose le papier plié en 4 dans sa main. Il est aussi manipulable qu'une poupée. Il va se faire tard , je dois partir avec que le patron ne se rendent compte de mon absence prolongée. Je pose alors ma main sur son visage et dépose un leger baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de chuchoter " L'étoile au dessus de ta tête sera toujours la bonne ". Rapidement , je sors un petit sachet de ma poche et le fait éclater. Il ne retrouvera la vue que dans 2 minutes , ce qui me laisse largement le temps pour m'enfuir. Alors que je me met à courrir vers la falaise , j'entend Ryan crié mon prénom. " Julia attends ! " Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, tu te m'attendra plus Ryan. Arrivée en haut de notre falaise, celle de nos soirées et de nos aveux, un dernier regard vers la mer et le ciel s'impose. Ce monde ne m'appartient plus. Je laisse la cruauté de la nuit à qui veux en subir les conséquences. Une derniere inspiration , et mes pieds rejoignent l'un après l'autre le vide. Mes cheveux s'envolent, mes yeux fermés, mon corps est abandonné à la gravité. La nuit m'aura accompagner jusqu'au bout , jusqu'à mes dernières paroles , mes derniers mots, mon dernier souffle.

_Ryan ,_

_J'aurais pu te dire tellement de chose , j'aurais pu tout t'avouer, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je ne peux rien te reveler sur ma disparition sinon ta vie serait mise en danger et c'est ce que je souhaite le moins au monde. Pourquoi est ce que je ne t'écris qu'aujourd'hui ? Parce que je voulais que ce soit toi qui possède mes derniers mots , qui les lisent parce que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de t'écrire. Les lettres ne s'envoit pas du ciel, Ryan. " Les innocents ne partent jamais. " Je ne suis pas innocente, Ryan, je mérite mon sort , mais je veux que tu gardes l'image de moi que tu avais il y a 1ans , celle de la grande skateuse qui frappait sur tout le monde sauf sur toi. J'aurais voulu t'offrir quelquechose, pour savoir que lorsque tu verrais cet objet , tu penserais à moi , mais je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité, cela aurait tout compliqué. Ne cherche pas à comprendre Ryan. Malgrè l'absence de cadeau de ma part , j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas , parce que chaque nuit , ton souvenir était le seul à reussir à m'endormir depuis 1 ans. Personne ne doit être au courant de cette lettre , cache la s'il te plait, elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce que tu penses. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que l'on peut avoir dans une vie , tout l'amour que l'on peut recevoir et donner._

_Je t'aime._

_Julia._

_Une démon surement devenu ange à cette heure ci._

Une larme vient tacher la feuille , suivie de près par une seconde. Sa tête heurte légèrement la vitre froide de la portière. Son regard embué de larme tourné vers le ciel, il trouve la nuit si noire aujourd'hui. Il ne saura jamais qui l'avait enlevé, il ne saura jamais qu'elle était devenu celle que tout le monde cherchaient , celle dont la tête était mise à pris pour de multiples crimes. Il ne saura jamais les tortures qu'elle subissait à chaque mission echouée, que ce simple enlèvement avait couvert ses mains de sang, qu'il l'avait rendues plus animale qu'humaine. Il ne saura jamais, non jamais. Et peut-être est ce mieux pour lui qu'il garde l'image rayonnante qu'il avait d'elle, l'image qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et qu'il ne perdra jamais. Minuit La grande aiguille de sa montre vient de se poser sur le 12. Finalement , ce n'est pas lui qui mourra à cette heure ci. " Les innocents ne partent jamais. "

**END**


End file.
